Arigatou, Uchiha
by Levinade
Summary: Semuanya tentang dia, selalu tentang dia, apa sih yang kurang dari aku? Apa karena dia cantik seluruh keluargaku membanggakannya? Oh jelas.   kisah tentang Sakura yang selalu di randahkan kakaknya. Slight SasuSaku. RnR please!


Minna-san, perkenalkan saya Levin! Saya kembali dengan fic yang gaje hohoho… terimakasih buat yang sudah mengklik ceritaku dan baca ceritaku ini! Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku dan, tolong berikan kritik dan saran teman-teman lewat review yaaa~!

**OoO**

**Disclaimer: Sakura and all Naruto character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, maksa, dll…**

**Sakura's POV. **

Aku berlari keluar rumah dengan derai Air mata. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika harus mengingat semua yang dikatakan oleh seluruh keluarga dan teman-temanku. Semuanya tentang dia, selalu tentang dia, apa sih yang kurang dari aku? Apa karena dia cantik seluruh keluargaku membanggakannya? Oh jelas. Dia Karin, kakak-ku seseorang yang aku kagumi sekaligus kubenci. Ia selalu merendahkanku dan selalu menganggapku pengganggu.

Awalnya kupikir ini hanya persoalan biasa, tapi mengingat kejadian setengah jam lalu, aku rasa ini bukan lagi persoalan antara kakak dan adik. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya sangat tajam setajam pedang pemenggal yang selalu dibawa Momochi Zabuza.

"_Aku benci suaramu Sakura, aku benci melihat wajah jelekmu. Kau adik yang merepotkan dan selalu mengganggu. Orang seperti dirimu hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat!"_

Cacian dan makian yang ia ucapkan masih segar di ingatanku. Bahkan aku ingat persis ekspresi wajahnya saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

**Flashback…**

**Normal POV.**

Sore itu, Sakura dan kakak-nya, Karin sedang duduk santai di halaman rumah. Sakura sedang asik membaca komik miliknya. Sedangkan Karin, sedang asyik memainkan laptop yang baru saja ia dapatkan bulan lalu.

"Sakura, kesini sebentar!" pinta Karin.

Sakura menoleh dan langsung menghampiri Karin. Ia melihat ke layer laptop yang ada di pangkuan kakaknya. 'Foto?' desisnya.

Ya, yang ingin Karin perlihatkan adalah sebuah foto. Foto yang barusaja kemarin ia ambil saat liburan.

"Kau lihat? Wajahmu ini hahaha…" Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Lihat wajah bodohmu Sakura! Itu sangat menggelikan!"

Sakura hanya memandang nanar foto dirinya bersama seluruh keluarganya. Terlihat dirinya dengan rambut merah muda yang mencolok dan sebuah cengiran dan gaya yang aneh.

"Hei, kau bilang mau mengambil foto keluarga dengan gaya aneh. Tapi kenapa di foto ini hanya aku yang bergaya aneh seperti itu! Kakak curang!" Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu dan marah. Ia malu karena hanya dirinyalah yang bergaya aneh. Dan ia marah karena sang kakak membohonginya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau itu bodoh Sakura! Mana mungkin aku serius memintamu dan yang lainnya berfoto dengan gaya yang norak begitu! Hahaha…!" Tawa Karin. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura yang ia bohongi.

"Fuuh…," Sakura meghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata kasar dari kakaknya. Sakura tidak pernah mengaggap itu serius. Ia hanya menganggap itu sebagai gurauan biasa.

Tidak lama kemudian, ibu mereka datang bergabung sambil membawa tiga gelas jus jeruk.

"Seru sekali kelihatannya," kata ibu Sakura dan Karin.

"Bu, lihat wajah bodoh Sakura, ini sangatmenggelikan! Ditambah lagi dengan gaya anehnya hahaha…," tawa Karin makin keras karena saking kerasnya, Karin sampai meitikkan air mata.

Ibu mereka melihat foto yang terpampang di layar laptop Karin. Sakura pikir, ibunya akan membelanya, tapi pikiran Sakura meleset. Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika ibu ikut menertawakan fotonya. Dan yang lebih membuat Sakura kaget adalah, ketika ibu-nyamembandingkan dirinya dengan sang kakak.

"Karin benar wajahmu benar-benar jelek Sakura! Lihat wajah kakakmu, seharusnya kau mengikuti gaya kakakmu. Yang seperti ini lebih bagus dan kau pasti terlihat cantik kalau bergaya seperti kakakmu!"

"Wajah Sakura memang seperti itu bu. Wajah anak malas tidak akan bisa berubah walaupun bergaya atau berdandan seperti apa pun!" hardik Karin. "Anak malas dan bodoh seperti dia tidak akan pernah terlihat bagus di mata siapa pun!"

Wajah sakura memanas. Kalau Karin bukan kakak kandungnya, mungkin Sakura sudah menghajarnya sampai ia babak belur.

'Apa katamu? Aku malas dan bodoh? Hei, sadarlah Karin! Yang sebenarnya malas dan bodoh itu dirimu! Kau tidak pernah menggunakan kakimu, kau selalu menyuruhku untuk mengambilkan barang-barangmu dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Apa kau tidak ingat? Ah ya, aku lupa kaulah yang sebenarnya bodoh! Selama dua tahun aku di SMP aku selalu mendapatkan juara satu sedangkan dirimu? Mendapat lima belas besar pun tidak!' kesal Sakura. Ia hanya berani mengeluarkan rasa amarahnya di dalam hati.

CTAARR….

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir dari awan yang mendung.

"KYAAA…" Sakura menjerit. Dari dulu, Sakura paling takut dengan yang namanya petir.

"Tch! Berisik sekali. Kau tahu Sakura, aku benci mendengar teriakkanmu setiap ada petir. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga benci dengan Suaramu Sakura, aku benci melihat wajahmu yang jelek. Kau adik yang merepotkan dan selalu mengganggu. Orang sepertimu hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat!" ejek Karin dengan wajah sok cantik yang selalu ia perlihatkan ketika sedang mengejek atau merendahkan Sakura.

"Karin benar Sakura, kau itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Belajarlah dengan kakakmu, ia bisa mengerjakan apapun termasuk pekerjaan rumah. Dan pernahkah kau membandingkan antara dirimu dan Karin? Karin terlihat lebih cantik dari dirimu, itu karena ia sering melakukan perawa―"

"STOP!" beum selesai ibunya berbicara Sakura memotongnya. Tubuhnya gemetar tanda kalau amarahnya sudah tak bisa ia pendam lagi. Wajahnya merah karena hasrat amarahnya meledak. Sakura menunjuk Karin dengan teunjuknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

.

Tidak sopan.

.

Sakura tahu itu, ia tahu kalau itu tidak sopan. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya karena ia benar-benar marah. Ia tidak menerima dirinya direndahkan seperti orang yang tidak punya harga diri.

"Kau bilang aku bodoh dan malas? Sadarlah Karin! Yang kau ucapkan itu salah besar! Kau lupa rupanya, APA KAU LUPA AKULAH YANG SELALU MENGERJAKAN PERKERJAAN RUMAH! Dan ibu tahu akhirnya? Ia mengaku-ngak kalau itu semua hasil kerjaannya!" Sakura berteriak dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak pernah seperti itu bu, dia hanya mengada-ngada!" timpal Karin.

Mendegar itu, emosi Sakura bertambah. Ia tidak mau kalah dan balas berteriak, "Mengada-ngada katamu? Bukankah kau yang selalu mengada-ngada! Kau jug―"

"Berhenti Sakura!" ibunya terihat marah mendengar Sakura berteriak dihadapannya. "Kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan! Percuma ibu menyekolahkanmu di sekolah favorit kalau akhlakmu seperti ini!" seprot ibu Sakura.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar memanas darah-nya naik sampai ke kepala yang menandakan bahwa ia sangat marah. Akhirna, karena ia tidak kuat lagi ia mengambil segelas jus yang ada di hadapannya dan melemparnya kearah Karin.

PRAANG….

"Kau benar-benar…" Karin melotot, "kau pikir kau ini siapa? Berani-beraninya melemparku dengan gelas ini dasar!"

"Kau sudah kelewatan Sakura, kau benar tidak sopan! Kau tidak seperti anak ibu, Sakura!"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau ibu, aku juga tidak mau menjadi anak ibu! Aku bukan anak ibu! AKU BENCI KALIAN!"

Akhirnya, emosi Sakura sudah tak terbendung lagi dan ia berlari keluar rumah. Berharap ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya.

Bulir-bulir air mulai turun dari langit yang mendung. Suara gemuruh yang terdengar seram tak menghalangi Sakura yang terus berlari menjauh dari rumahnya dan akhirnya, ia pun berhenti di sebuah pohon besar dan terduduk sambil merengkuh lututnya.

**End of flashback….**

**Sakura's POV.**

Menyebalkan! Kenapa semua orang berpihak padanya, kenapa bukan aku? Aku akui dia memang cantik dan aku tidak, tapi setidaknya hargai juga aku. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, rumah kakek dan nenek sangat jauh, aku tidak mungkin ke rumah mereka.

Aku bingung….

Kubiarkan derasnya air hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhku yang sebenarnya sangat menggigil. Yang aku pikirkan hanya; aku tidak ingin kembali kerumah bersama kakak dan ibu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang datang menghampiriku dan melindungi kepalaku dari air hujan dengan payung yang ia gunakan. Sungguh aneh, siapa dia? Apa dia datang untuk merendahkanku juga?

Aku menoleh kearah orang tersebut dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku.

"Mau apa kau, Sasuke?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar, "apa kau mau menghinaku juga?"

Mata Sasuke menatap lekat mataku. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Aku terkesiap. Sasuke? Menjemputku?

"Bilang pada ibuku aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin sendiri jadi, bilang pada ibu untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupanku." aku membuang muka.

"Ibumu tidak memintaku menjemputmu," katanya.

"Kalau begitu bilang pada kak Karin kalau aku tidak mau pulang."

"Bukan. Bukan Karin yang memintaku," ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu, Sasuke?" kunaikkan nada suaraku, "Siapa? Apa orang itu peduli padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Ia peduli padamu. Ia sangat menyayangimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu." Mata Sasuke menerawang, raut wajahnya kini berubah. "Akulah yang ingin menjemputmu. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau kau dalam keadaan yang sulit. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu dan, aku melihatmu sedang menangis di bawah pohon ini," lanjutnya.

"A-apa itu benar? Tapi, aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah."

"Kau bisa ikut bersamaku kalau kau mau. Orang tuaku dan aniki-ku pasti mengerti," mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, perasaanku menjadi tenang.

"Ba-baiklah…" aku tersenyum, "arigatou, Sasuke."

Akhirnya, aku kembali kerumah, tapi bukan rumah keluarga Haruno. Melaikan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi anak asuh paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto.

Arigatou, Uchiha….

**FIN.**

A/N: Teman-teman, Review please kritik dan saran dipersilahkan~


End file.
